Step By Step
by xDarkFariaex
Summary: First Fanfic!Chelsea realises her feelings for Vaughn, now all see needs to find out is if he feels the same way about her. A certain number of events should answer her question. . .
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey __guys =)This is my first fanfic, please review and let me know what you think, it would be much appreciated ^^ _**_3_

"I'm still on my way Julia, same as 30 seconds ago. If you call again I'm blocking your number" I threatened yet again, though it never works on her.

"Fineeeeeeee, just hurry I'm bored" Julia pleaded.

I walked down the road, sighing as I went, wondering what madness she had in store for me when I arrived. It was mid-summer the time of year I loved, the crops grew quickly and the animals could graze outside. I had been living on Sunshine Islands for over a year now and loved every minute of it. Since I first moved here a lot has changed, there is more of a buzz going on around the island. The people here, new and old, are very friendly and always smile, except one, Vaughn.

I caught a glance of the cold animal dealer standing up against the wall outside Mirabelle's shop. He had his usual glaring face on that made you think if looks could kill the receiver would be long gone. He never smiled, unless it was an evil smirk. But then again I could sometimes understand his mood, I mean who would smile constantly if they lived with Julia my 'not altogether with it' best friend. Sometimes I have to really sympathise with poor Mirabelle who has to abide with her day in day out.

I smiled and nodded at him as I passed though I just got stared at in response, nothing new there anyways. I didn't hate Vaughn I just sometimes found his attitude offensive. In secret I actually really like him, but would never tell anyone, but he didn't have the same feelings for me. I entered the shop with a heavy hearted sigh.

"Hey Mirabelle, is Julia home?" I asked a flustered looking Mirabelle who was shuffling through papers.

"Oh hello Chelsea" she replied with a warm smile, "yes she's in the kitchen, go on ahead through".

"Thanks" I smiled back and went to the kitchen.

There I found Julia writing furiously on a sheet of paper. She hadn't noticed me yet so I decided to surprise attack her, but I spotted the title of what she was writing 'dear my secret love Elliot'. I found myself bursting out into laughter. Julia jumped in shock and frantically scrunched the paper.

"Ohhh" my love Elliot I managed say between breaths. Julia turned bright red trying desperately to deny it.

"It-It's just a joke, a fake letter, it's a joke" Julia cried out.

"Let me read the rest of it" I laughed as I lunged towards Julia trying to grab the paper.

"NEVER!" Julia shouted then stuffed the paper into her mouth and chewed franticly.

I stood there staring at my best friend in silence. Well nothing different in Julia's behaviour today I thought then sighed and sat down at the table.

"Why is Vaughn standing outside?" I asked while playing with the salt sailor, trying to hide my interest in the cowboy.

"Oh, I placed him outside to scare away customers so I wouldn't have to work today" she replied after gulping down the well chewed piece of paper.

I stared at her again "Suure you placed him outside… what did you do to him this time?"

"What? Me? Phhh I didn't go near him . . ." she tried to look innocent but failed horribly.

A 10 second silence should break her I thought.

"….Ok so I told mum that he turned gay, but only as a joke. Then mum felt she had to talk to him about it, I mean he didn't have to take it so seriously" Julia mumbled pouting.

"Wow bet that pleased him, nice going Julia" I grinned. Then we both burst in to a fit of laughter as Vaughn walked in. He stood there and looked at us as if he was watching two loonies. Julia your mum wants you in the store he said with an angry frown.

"Aw jeez Vaughn why did you have to go and leave your post! Now I have to go back to work!" Julia cried.

She walked slowly to the kitchen drawer and got out a wooden spoon. Vaughn's eyes widened, you could easily see the fear in them. Julia walked towards him with a creepy smile and murderous glint in her eye. He pointed at her trying to calm her down.

"Julia put down the spoon , don't do anything stupid" he said with a worried voice.

Julia raised the spoon with an evil laugh and began swing it madly. Along with gasps of horror and ninja sounds a loud whack echoed through the room followed by Vaughn's long string of profanities. He was cradling his index finger while glaring at Julia, who simply shook her spoon at him and skipped out of the kitchen humming. Vaughn coughed trying to compose himself. He always seems to get the worst of Julia's mental instability outbursts.

I sat there trying not look at the figure still standing in the door way, in case I made him angry by laughing at him, then thinking I was being rude decided to speak.

"Hey Vaughn, nice weather isn't it?" I said looking up to smile.

"I suppose" he mumbled back clutching his finger

"Uuuuuuh Chelsea and Vaughn up a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Julia shouted in the door then turned and ran away while giggling hysterically.

I face palmed in embarrassment for my friend, while trying to hide my cheeks turning red. I got up to walk to the store smiling awkwardly at Vaughn as I went past, but got the usual are you stupid look.

Chelsea agitatedly mumbled under her breath as she walked over to Julia.

"Your cousin has a serious anti-social problem" Chelsea hissed with narrowed eyes.

"Hmm, I've never seen him so openly rude to anyone but you, he must have a soft spot for you" Julia nudged and winked at me excitedly. I turned and gave her an evil look causing her to back away slowly. Yes I had my crazy moments too.

I glanced back at the cowboy who was leaning against the kitchen counter with his hat pulled over his eyes. Why did he have to be so handsome! I pouted and turned before he noticed me staring.

"I'm heading over to Taro's" I yawned after listening to Julia make up excuses as to why she wouldn't ask Elliot to the firework festival.

"Just ask him already I'll bet he's just waiting for you to!" I encouraged.

"Why can't he just ask meeee" she cried, "make sure you come over tomorrow as soon as you're finished on the farm. Il be working before the festival so you'll have help me keep my sanity".

"Julia... you can't keep what you don't have" I said apologetically while patting her on the shoulder.

"Good bye" Mirabelle I said smiling as I passed her.

"Bye-bye Chelsea, be careful on your way home it's gotten dark outside" she added thoughtfully.

I opened the door and stopped "Oh and you may want to keep an eye on Julia, just in case she gets ink poisoning" I smiled casually at her.

Mirabelle sighed shaking her head at her not so bright daughter.

"Thanks Chelsea, I will".

I walked quickly to Taro's house and after greeting Natalie Elliot and Felicia I went to talk to Taro.

"Oh good evening Chelsea I hope you're working hard on the farm, my big toe is telling me it will be sunny tomorrow" he preached wisely.

"Thanks Taro" I replied and after staring at his toe in wonder I said my goodbyes and left. When I got outside Vaughn was standing there much to my surprise.

"Mirabelle was worried about you and wants me to walk you home" he sighed obviously not happy about what he was forced to do. He didn't have to be so obvious about how much it displeased him

"Tell Mirabelle thanks but I'm fine, it's only a couple minutes' walk"

"She insists" he replied sarcastically

"But-"

"Don't argue Chelsea just start walking"

"Fine!" I answered in a huff and started walking with a pout.

It was a really beautiful night, our path was lit by fireflies dancing through the sky. We walked in silence, Vaughn always staying two paces behind me. Having him walk me home definitely wasn't a bad thing. I had hopes that a big scary dog would come and he would have to protect me, but I'd settle for this. The realisation of what I was thinking suddenly hit me, and I went tomato red in response. I couldn't help but glance at him now and then out of the corner of my eye, but of course he noticed

"What do you keep looking at" he asked curious.

I blushed even more "N-Nothing, can't someone look around?"

"There's looking around then there's gawking at me"

"I was not gawking at you I was only looking!" I frowned.

"So you admit you were looking" he smirked.

"N-No..." I hung my head in embarrassment, defeated.

Vaughn let out a low laugh, but not low enough to evade my ears. I stopped in my tracks, shocked.

"You...you just laughed" I stuttered, mouth wide open.

"Is that a crime?" He asked annoyed by my over-reaction.

"But you never laugh... We should hold a festival yearly to mark this event, thousands would come from far and wide" I laughed at the un-amused expression on Vaughn's face.

"You should do it more often is what i mean" I gave him a warm smile and continued walking.

Vaughn pulled his hat down to cover his face hiding a smile.

Thoughts of the upcoming festival filled my mind. Would I just look like an idiot if I asked him to go? He would probably say no anyways, but still. ..

After a couple more minutes of walking in silence we reached the door to my house.

"Thanks Vaughn"

"Sure"

"and don't worry, what happened tonight will remain a secret" I giggled.

Vaughn turned to walk away. I battled with my mind anxiously deciding wither or not to ask him to go to the festival with me, but before my brain even gave the command my mouth blurted out his name.

"Vaughn!" I shouted then covered my mouth.

He stopped and looked round, waiting for me to say something.

"Well...it's just...that...um…w-would you like go to the firework festival with me tomorrow night?" I half whispered and bowed my head avoiding his look. My face felt like it was on fire as the seconds ticked away and he didn't answer. Eventually I plucked up enough courage to look up.

"I can't sorry I'm going to check out some animals in the west of the island"

"Oh" I said smiling trying to hide my disappointment.

"Well goodnight Vaughn, thanks again" I turned to go inside still wearing my fake smile.

I heard him sigh awkwardly "Chelsea...why don't you come with me tomorrow?" He asked, pulling the tip of his hat down to cover his eyes.

"S-Sure" I replied a little too quickly trying hard to hide my huge smile.

"I'll meet you here at 6 then" he turned quickly and walked away, hands in pockets, head still down.

I ran inside and flopped myself on my bed, trying to digest what just happened.

"Im going out with Vaughn tomorrow!" I squealed.

"Tomorrow can't come soon enough" I mummbled half asleep, fantasising about what might happen.

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi all! =)**_

_**Ok I must apologise for there being such a humungous time gap between chapter one and 2, my excuse = college. It consumed me body and soul (I even look all pale and withered! D: )**_

_**But I'm now on long awaited summer holidays now so I vow to have my next chapters up within days, even if it kills me!:L! So keep reading and enjoy!(= 3**_

_**:)(: And as always make sure you tell me what you think so reviews reviews reviews ! :) (:**_

**Step By Step: Chapter 2**

It was late evening and I was walking happily up the lane to my house, humming and smiling as I went. I waved hello to my little cow that was munching away in the field before I opened the door and stepped inside my home. I instantly threw of my backpack and waistcoat, kicked of my boots and stretching walked to the fridge. A shadow appeared in front of me causing me to gasp and run towards my broom and the light switch. Flicking it on I exclaimed another gasp as the light revealed Vaughn leaning up against the far wall.

"Vaughn what are you doing here?" I asked breathing out a sigh of relief. "I was about to use my life threatening broom skills on you!"

"Chelsea, I've been waiting for you" he said in a soft yet desirable voice.

"Why what happened?" I asked, taken back a bit.

"Nothing, I just really wanted to see you" he said moving closer to me his amethyst eyes were sparkling in the light but were unreadable.

"O-oh..." I managed to breathe, my cheeks I'm sure burning bright at this point. He continue moving slowly towards me a look of wanting on his face

"I have something to tell you Chelsea, something I've always wanted to tell you".

I swallowed heavily "Y-yes" I stuttered. Geez Chelsea get it together before he thinks you can't even string to words together!

"Well it's hard to say" he continued "and you know I'm not great with words but here its goes... Chelsea ...I caw cawww".

My face dropped all embarrassment forgotten. "Did...did you just caw at me?" I ask dumbfounded. His eye brows furrowed and he opened his mouth to speak again

" cawwwwwwwww caw ca caw"

I jolted up right in my bed "What the..." I looked to my window to see a crow with what looked like and evil grin on his beak. Realising what just happened, anger welled up inside me. I leapt out of bed and shot towards the window pulling it open.

"God-damnit you germ infested flying feather bone head" I yelled as the crow flapped slowly away squawking as it went.

"If you ever come back here I'll use you as an ink quill pen, you hear that!" I continued to shout hysterically out the window. A face caught the corner of my eye, as I turned my head to see the postman, eyes wide mouth open staring at me.

A long pause followed "...Crows ehh" I laughed awkwardly trying to casually reel my head in the window again.

" ..Em..." and with that he turned and hurried down my lane.

Another usual morning for me I screeched stretching my arms as a warm breeze entered the house. It was another beautiful sunny day.

"Hmm, Taro's toe was right after all" I mused.

Walking towards the kitchen I could help but feel an odd niggling in the back of my mind, as if I was forgetting something huge. With a jump of my stomach it hit me like bus

"I have a date with Vaughn!" I shouted an octave too loudly.

"breath Chelsea breaaaathhhh" I tryed to calm myself putting my fingers to my temples and motioned circularly. "It's not really a real date...your .. your just .. accompanying him, while he works! Yes! That's all"

"Yeah suuuuuuuure, you think that's going to work on this great mind! Hah!" my brained laughed menacingly at my attempts of trying to ease myself.

"What will I do! How will I act? What if I embarrass myself!" I tortured myself anxiously. Luckily a knock at the door tore me from my thoughts. I ran a hand through my messy brunet bed hair and walked unsteadily to the door. It was Mirabel.

"Good morning Chelsea!" she beamed with a motherly smile. "I hope your coming to the festival tonight?"

"Uh ohhh" I thought to myself, there's no way I'm going to tell her the truth , never! I felt a pink colour touch my cheeks as I scrambled to make an excuse.

"Sorry Mirabel I cant go , I-I , my cow could be having a baby tonight!" I exclaimed moving my arms in a jumbled action. Could I make it any more obvious I was lying!

"Oh I see, I'm happy to hear that!" See said smiling yet scrutinising my face.

"Ahahaa yeah its quite exciting" I continued putting on a more convincing face this time

"Oh well, there's always other festivals" she shrugged, "oh by the way Julia wants you to call down to her soon"

"Sure tell her I'll be down after I feed the animals" and after one last exchanged smile at each other Mirabel left.

"Well done Chelsea, that's not going to turn around and bite your or anything" I ran my fingers down my face and release an exasperated sigh "any who it's time for work" I marched towards by bedroom trying to prepare my mind for the day ahead

After my chores had been completed I started down the road towards Julia's house. I greeting neighbours and friends as I went, everyone seemed extra happy today, probably the fire work festival I presumed. I was passing taro's house as the indiscrete sound of rustling from a bush opposite the house caught my attention. Thinking it could be a cute bunny rabbit or something I approached it, peering in. Strange eyes staring at me with a glint of madness came into view.

Meooooow" the bush exclaimed and shook. I faced palmed knowing exactly what creature lurked in the bushed. I looked around and crouched beside it.

"Juli- ahhhhhh" I screamed as it she grabbed my arm and yanked me into the bush. Landing flat on my back I felt a pang of rage in my head.

"Oh hi Chelsea, what are you doing here?" She whispered casually eyes wide with surprise. "What I good actress though I thought, such good composure"! I shook my head.

"...Oh you know ..chillin, what about you?"

"Fasinating" she said raising her hand to her chin. "I was simply studying the delicate wildlife that reside in this bush, exquisite isn't it!"

"...Your spying on Elliot aren't you?" I said with a unimpressed face

"Phhh no, as if.. Who would spy on that dork?" she said waving her hand trying to pass off the comment.

"You would I" answered quickly, "it's the kind of weirdo, demented creepy thing you would do, bush stalking someone". Julia's eyes shone bright with instable mental movement and I found myself on my ass outside the bush.

"Ouchh!" I exclaimed bewildered, realising I had just been ejected from the bush. "You can't just throw me out of the bush!" I said scrambling to my feet stomping towards it again. I began trying to rustle through the leaves "let me back in, I want back in!" I argued intent on doing so. But all that could be heard was ninja noises and the whack as she reflected my attempts to crawl back into the stalking cover.

"Ummm..what are you doing Chelsea" a familiar voice sounded from behind.

Freezing completely, my cheeks started to burn. Meowing sounded from the bushes again, bringing back my anger, from the sign that my friend wasn't going to help me out of this situation. Jumping up in a flash and turning to him I started scratching the back of my head and laughing loudly, a little too loudly.

"Ohhh hi Elliot! Nice day isn't it! I was just walking past when I saw a big ugly cat trying to catch a small innocent bird, but I think ive got it!" I turned around and started stomping my foot into the bush violently laughing like a mad scientist would. "Thought you were so smart didn't ya cat, did ya! Not so smart now though are ya, are ya, are ya ehhh? AHAHAHAHAA" The meowing was cut off with a strangled sound then silence. Pleased with myself I turned around to the now horrified Elliot.

"So how are you today?" I continued trying to sound normal

"Q-q-quite well..I-I guess" he breathed and swallowed heavily

"Ah that's great" I smileD innocently. "Ohh what's this?" I started half turning towards the bush, "is ..is that Julia I see!" I said faking surprise horribly "I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about so I'll leave you two to it" and with that I skipped away giggling incessantly.

"NNNNOOOOOOO" was all I could hear resonating from behind.

I headed back towards my house, taking in the usual absurdity of my best friend. Stepping inside my house I breathed a relaxed sigh only to be cut off when I realised it was now 5:15.

"Ahhhhh. Keep calm, keep calm" Why am I so nervous I thought. Maybe it's the fact that it's going to so awkward with his not so chatty personality and how if he looked at me funny I may find the nearest hole to jump into. "Well this is what you wanted Chelsea, deal with it" I told myself sternly.

I was pulled again from my thoughts by the vibrating of my mobile. Julia's number flashed blue with each vibrate. I sucked in a deep breath preparing myself and flipped the phone open.

"Yes Julia, how may I help you?" I spoke calmly

"HE AKED ME! ELLIOT..HE ASKED MEEEE!" She squealed down the phone.

"To the festival? Aww that's great Julia I'm so happy for you!" I joined my friend in her excitement.

"What will I wear, how will I act !" she added anxiously half whining. I smiled to myself, she can be normal too I thought to myself, she had similar feelings to me.

"Don't worry it'll be fine just be yourself, and for heaven's sake don't bring up how much you love rocks!"

"No rocks, ok got it!" she noted " hey I heard you weren't coming to the festival tonight, I needed you for moral support too!" She sighed "buuut make sure you name the calf Julia if it's a girl or Julian if it's a boy k'?"

I laughed quietly, relieved that she bought the story but I needed to change the conversation quickly "Sure, sure! But how did you get out of the bush ordeal?"

"Oh that, yeah Vaughn helped me out.." Evil blatantly obvious in her voice.

"Reaallllyyyy...how so?" I was waiting to hear what poor Vaughn had to go through now

"Well he was walking passed the bush as you left, and just as I saw him I spotted a really pretty pink flower growing on the ground so I picked it and gave it to him..."

"Andddd..." I encouraged

"And I said to him that I found the pretty pink flower he was looking for ,the one he said he really wanted to give to Denis to confess" she said "he went completely red and walked on acting like he didn't hear or see me and thats when Elliot started talking to me" she giggled

".. I see, poor Vaughn" That poor guy must be tortured with Julia around. "Any ways Julia ive got to go, ive got things to do" Like go out with your cousin I thought giddily.

"Ok then I'll call you later tonight, cya!" And with that the call ended.

Another glance at the clock showed it was now no 5:35. I didn't know what to do with myself but ended up going to the nearest mirror to try fix any visible flaw. A knock came to the door causing me to jump. My heart started racing, I knew who it was. I ran nervously to the door and place my hand on the door handle, holding it there for a couple of seconds too long. I eventually opened it revealing the cause of the sprinting heart and glowing cheeks, Vaughn. He was his usual cool self, hat slightly pulled down over his eyes, I obviously didn't have the same effect on him. My heart sank a little but I kept smiling.

"Hi Vaughn" my voice faltered a little, embarrassing.

"Chelsea, you ready?" He sounded like he was in a rush

"M-mm" I nodded at him stepped outside and pulled the door behind me.

"Here I go" I whispered with my back turned.

-x-x-

_**I know its short but I wanted to have all the Vaughn x Chelsea fun in the next chapter which is gona be long ;) **_

_**Thanks for readinggggggg :)**_


End file.
